The Eye of the SheWolf
by R.L.A. Deer
Summary: A young wolf cub carrys with her a magic that can call upon ancient beings and fufill a prophecy.
1. The Scarred

Chapter 1

The night started out peaceful and quiet, but the creatures in the forest were restless and nervous. The scavengers of the air cawed with pleasure for they felt an oncoming battle. All of the deer in the forest had fled to their thickets to hide. Rodents became scarce as they hid in their nests in the trees and holes in the ground. Small songbirds sat nervously on branches. Suddenly, a scavenger bird swooped down and landed clumsily on the ground. The condor gave a loud screeching call. There was a low snarl and between two trees, a pair of wolfish yellow eyes appeared. The bird cawed in delight as an older looking she-wolf stepped out of the brush and into thee trees. She bore scars along her neck and muzzle that proved she had seen many battles. Torpora eyed the condor with a glint in her eyes.

"Ah, Arawok, what news do you have for me?" she asked. Arawok hopped around in a circle and cawed one more time before answering. "My dear mistress, I have very good news," he said, "With my help," Arawok lifted his head proudly, "The Scarred have found your sisters den." Torpora nodded her head in satisfaction. " The Scarred," Arawok continued, "tried to get closer but that fool Kipsin got in the way. The Scarred did not fight which surprised the gray fool." The condor screeched in delight. "Very good," said the she-wolf, "That should keep my sister and her dear Kipsin guessing for awhile." She stopped, smiled and then said, "At least until I am sure about the pup." "Come Arawok, we must know round up my precious Scarred."

A large black wolf sat on a boulder above a clearing. His paws were the only part of his body that was white. He sighed. The wolf got up and started walking towards the den that was hidden in the brush. It was almost invisible to eyes that were not as keen as the wolf's. The wolf started to walk faster, ignoring the greeting whines that came from three members of his pack. As the wolf neared the entrance to the den, a fierce snarl warned him away.

A gray she-wolf trotted out and said, "Kipsin, go-away, please. You are making Della angry!" "Costa," Kipsin whined, "Please, let me in." "I'll send Lek to come get you," Costa snarled. With that she walked back into the den. Kipsin sadly lumbered back to the boulder and laid down. On a normal day, he would have enjoyed the warm sun heating up his black coat. Kipsin finally fell into a restless sleep. After what seemed like hours of waiting, Kipsin was awoken by a loud and joyful yipping. Bounding happily towards him was a grayish red wolf.

"What's wrong Lek?" cried Kipsin. Lek kept on yipping and started running in circles. Kipsin rolled his eyes at the wolf. "In the name of Mila, Lek, stop acting like a cub and tell me what's wrong." "Come Kipsin. Della calls for you. Hurry." Lek then bounded of joyfully towards the den. Kipsin himself gave a yip and went streaming across the clearing. He passed the still yipping Lek and slid to a stop in front of the den. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground and crawled inside. When he was halfway through the entrance he stopped.

"Come Kipsin," said a soft voice that came from a light gray she-wolf. Kipsin sighed. He remembered when he had first met Della and fought off all of her other suitors and started courting her. He slowly started to crawl to her. Della laughed softly. "Get up and walk Kipsin." Kipsin did as he was told and walked closer to her. He gasped as his eyes slowly became adjusted to the darkness of the den. There! Laying huddled together were two small wolf cubs. "They're beautiful," he sighed a walked up to get a closer look. One was a male and the other a female. As Kipsin looked at them his breath was caught in his throat. A look-a-like son! "His name is Sesco," said Della as Kipsin's chest swelled with pride, "The female is named Fira." Suddenly the cubs started to whine and yip. Through closed eyes, the male cub started to crawl towards his father. Kipsin lowered his head and licked the tiny cub's face. Kipsin sighed happily and laid down next to Della and the cubs.


	2. The Story

Chapter 2

Torpora sat listening to the news Arawok was giving her. "So the cubs are here." she said, "Then it is time I paid a visit to Sesco and Fira." The condor screeched and Torpora walked outside. Sitting in a circle were a group of wolves. They were bigger then the average wolf and their faces bore so many scars that they did not even look like the elegant faces of a wolf. "Come my Scarred." cried Torpora, "We have a pack and their cubs to visit."

The sun shone brilliantly in the clearing. It warmed the backs of the five napping wolves that had sprawled themselves out on the rocks. Birds flew through the air and sang in the trees. A loud chorus of yipping disturbed the peace. Two cubs came streaming into the clearing chasing a rock squirrel. Sesco flew ahead of his sister, determined to catch the squirrel. The squirrel immediately picked up its pace. Fira was not about to let her brother win. She gave a burst of speed trying to catch up. The squirrel, quite tired of this annoying game scampered into the nearest trees. The cubs skidded to a stop.

"Come back down here,' shouted Sesco. The cubs started to shout insulted to the annoyed squirrel. Kipsin gave a loud yawn and said, "Sesco, Fira, leave that poor beast alone. This is the fifth time you've chased him up that tree today." The other wolves started to laugh for it was true that the cubs rarely gave that squirrel any peace. "Go wrestle with Lek," suggested Saga. Saga was a gray wolf, the sister to Kipsin. "Thanks for volunteering me." said Lek. He sighed. Being the bottom of the pack could sometimes be annoying. He was always stuck with jobs like playing with the cubs or he was just ordered to sit there.

"Oh please uncle Lek," pleaded Fira, "I love it when we play tag." Sesco growled, "I would rather be told a story." He looked at Costa, and then trotted up to her. Will you tell me a story about Sarewild?" "Perhaps later," replied Costa. "Oh please." joined in Fira, "I want to be told a story about Mila of the Stars." "Very well," sighed Costa, "I will tell you a story about Sarewild and Mila. Long ago, the wolf goddess named Mila of the Stars. She watches over all the wolf cubs here on Earth. One day, there were two wolf cubs that were born. They were named Sarewild and Chas. Chas was a friendly and curios wolf, his brother however was vicious and cruel. Mila loved Chas but hated Sarewild for his cruelty towards the other cubs. Sarewild loved to bully one cub named Tive and one day bullied him so much that Chas tried to stop his brother and started a battle." Sesco was shivering in delight, for he loved the stories about Sarewild and his brother's battle. "Chas was much weaker then his bigger brother and was killed shortly after the battle started. The grown wolves were furious for never had a cub killed another cub. Sarewild was driven out of the pack by his own father." The two cubs looked at their own father Kipsin and shivered even though they knew he would never do such a thing. "Mila was so angry," continued Costa, "That she visited Sarewild. She asked him why he would do such a thing and he said it was because he was weak. Sarewild wanted to create a pack that could never be destroyed. Mila asked him how he would do this and he said he would raise the Pack of the Dead. This made Mila furious for no living wolf could raise the Pack. 'I will grant your wish,' said Mila. When Sarewild agreed she killed him and sent him to lead the dead and he is still there today waiting for the right time to come and have revenge." Costa finished her story.

"What a lovely story Costa. You still have a knack at storytelling." said a voice that made everyone jump in fright.


End file.
